1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system and, more particularly, to a display system for a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer systems, such as IBM compatible personal computers, use a Video Graphics Adapter (VGA) graphics standard, which defines many different graphics modes, including text modes and bitmapped modes. Certain application programs or operating system programs require that a display system be set to a particular one of these modes. One such program is the operating system program referred to as NetWare produced by Novell Corporation of Provo, Utah. NetWare requires that the display system operate in a VGA mode, i.e., controlled by a VGA device.
Unfortunately, some computer systems, such as Apple Macintosh computers, do not support the VGA graphics standard because they do not have any VGA hardware. These computer systems (i.e., Macintosh computer systems) can only operate their display system in a bitmapped fashion. As a result, the NetWare operating system will not operate on such computer systems.
Thus, there is a need to enable computer systems which have a display system that lacks VGA functionality to properly execute programs that require the display system operate in a VGA mode.